Goodbye my lover
by nathdawn
Summary: Suite de "la page blanche"... Zoro est seul sur Lugubra, il cogite... Songfic d'après chanson de James Blunt... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...


**Bonjour !**

**Ceci est un cadeau. On m'avait demandé le point de vue de Zoro dans ''la page blanche''.**

**Et là, j'ai reçu une jolie review en guest de Just Eve qui me demandait une songfic sur ''Goodbye my lover'' de James Blunt. Je suis une bille en Anglais alors je remercie Sinasta pour son aide précieuse. (la prochaine fois, j'espère un texte en français, moi limitée XD)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Goodbye my lover**

Il pleut, pour changer. Un an que je suis sur Lugubra, un an à m'en prendre plein la tête, le corps. Ces putains de singes de malheur, je voudrais en faire de la bouillie. Je les ferais alors bouffer à Luffy!

Luffy... et tous les autres. Comment vont-ils ? Où sont-ils ? J'ai failli partir à la nage pour quitter cette île maudite mais non, je partirai, quand je serai devenu plus fort. Le pourrai-je ? J'en sais rien, je doute, j'en ai ras-le-bandana.

Quand je me bats, je n'y pense pas, je cogne, je coupe, je saute, esquive, tranche. Là, je me suis pris un mauvais coup... et perdu un œil. Trop con, je pourrais accuser la terre entière mais je n'en veux qu'à moi, j'ai juste manqué d'attention. La douleur a été juste innommable, inhumaine.

Depuis, je suis sur ce lit devant la fenêtre, j'ai mal. La pleurnicheuse de service fait mes pansements, la première fois, j'ai cru qu'elle allait gerber. J'ai bien failli claquer là, dehors, heureusement que Mihawk était dans le coin, je lui en dois encore une, déjà qu'il m'avait laissé en vie à notre première rencontre, cette fois, il m'a carrément sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Depuis, je ne suis bon à rien, juste à regarder par la fenêtre, et à me rappeler... notre équipage, le Sunny, les conneries de Luffy, le violon de Brooke, les inventions de Franky, Chopper qui se tortille, Usopp qui ment comme un arracheur de dents, la sorcière qui râle, la Bizarre qui sourit. Et là, c'est moi qui souris car si t'étais là, tu m'aurais déjà engueulé de les appeler comme ça, tes sirènes.

Comment veux-tu que je me batte alors que je ne vois plus rien d'un côté ? Et si j'encaisse autant, toi, tu fais quoi Cook ? On a été séparés et je n'ai rien pu faire, je suis parti le premier.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

**T'ai-je déçu ou laissé tomber ?  
Devrais-je me sentir coupable ou laisser les juges désapprouver ?**

T'en as pensé quoi sur le coup ? Moi je m'en veux, de t'avoir, de vous avoir tous abandonnés. Si vous m'aviez laissé sur place, peut-être que vous auriez eu une chance. Toi, tu étais avec moi à ce moment-là, t'as tenté de me protéger, tu m'engueulais. P'tit con ! Et pourtant, tu m'as pas laissé tomber, t'as affronté Kuma, ce géant bien trop fort, Soldat de la Marine qui nous en veut.

Toi, moi, comment tout a commencé... on se cherchait sans cesse, on s'engueulait, on se battait. Mais aussi, on se comprenait.

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night._

**Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant que nous ayons commencé,  
Oui, j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglé et je savais que j'avais gagné  
Alors j'ai pris ce qui était à moi par le droit éternel.  
J'ai pris ton âme dans la nuit.**

Je t'ai embrassé, la première fois et à ma grande surprise, tu y as répondu. En fait, non, je n'ai pas été surpris, je le sentais ce truc entre nous et toi aussi mais on était bien trop fiers pour l'admettre. Sauf qu'on n'a pas pu résister. J'en avais tellement envie, tu peux pas savoir. Envie que ça change entre nous tout en restant pareil. Et cette nuit là, dans la vigie, on s'est embrassés, serrés, caressés. Chouette souvenir.

Et là, on est séparés depuis un an, bien plus longtemps que le temps passé ensemble, sur le même oreiller. J'ai pas le moral alors je doute, de tout, de toi. Et si tu m'avais oublié ? Je n'ose y penser. De toute façon, je laisserai pas tomber, tu me connais, ce sont presque les derniers reproches que tu m'as fait ce jour-là, avec ce connard de Kuma qui nous coursait.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals._

**C'est peut-être fini, mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là  
Je suis là pour toi, si seulement tu t'en souciais.  
Tu as touché mon cœur, tu as touché mon âme.  
Tu as changé ma vie et tous mes objectifs.**

Je ne laisserai pas tomber, t'auras beau faire, peu importe que tu aies changé, on se retrouvera et tu m'appartiendras. Car bon, je te l'avouerai jamais en face mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi crétin de cuistot, et tu me manques, à en crever. Je ferme les yeux et tu es là, je les ouvre et un rien me rappelle ton existence, ce manque de toi. J'en deviens une vrai carpette. Pff !

Devenir le meilleur bretteur ? Oui, après que je t'aies retrouvé, mon nouveau but, mon seul rêve ici.

_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you_

**Et l'amour est aveugle et ça je l'ai su quand  
Mon cœur a été aveuglé par toi.  
J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ta main  
Partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit  
Je te connais bien, je connais ton odeur  
J'ai été accro de toi.**

Je me souviens de ta peau, de ta bouche, de tes gémissements alors que je te tenais entre mes bras, si beau que rien qu'à te regarder, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Même quand t'étais chiant comme la mort, j'aimais ça.

Et là, je crève de solitude, devant cette fenêtre cinglée par la pluie. Je fais du sur-place et je pense à toi comme une collégienne. Tu te foutrais bien de ma gueule si tu m'entendais. Et tu me foutrais un sacré coup de pied au cul si me voyais aussi défaitiste. Tu ne l'as jamais été, il me semble te trahir.

Et toi, m'as-tu trahi ? Si ça se trouve, en cet instant, t'as trouvé une donzelle, une de celles qui te font tourner la tête en un instant. Et je crève de jalousie de penser que tu m'as remplacé. Mais bon, je crois que je ne t'en voudrais pas, après tout, nous deux, c'était presque un accident... Il est peut-être temps que je passe à autre chose.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._  
**Au revoir mon amour.  
Au revoir mon ami  
Tu as été unique  
Tu as été unique pour moi.**

**OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO**

« Zoro, courrier ! »

La reine des chieuses est venue m'apporter une lettre que je saisis avec suspicion. Qui ? Quoi ? Comment ? Je reconnais direct l'écriture et j'en arrête de respirer. Une lettre de toi, crétin de Cook. Ben merde alors!

« Tu pourrais dire merci !, me cingle la princesse fantôme.

- Je préfère te dire de te barrer !

- Tss ! »

C'est ça, va donc ! Et dès qu'elle est sortie, je déchire l'enveloppe et déplie la feuille. Et je lis alors qu'un sourire sûrement très niais étire mes lèvres. Je lis, tu penses à moi, je te manque... putain, c'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. Bien-sûr, t'es aussi chiant qu'avant avec tes remarques à deux berrys, mon sens de l'orientation, il t'emmerde et cordialement ! Mais tes mots, c'est comme si je lisais mes pensées.

_I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

**Je suis un rêveur mais quand je me réveille,  
Tu ne peux pas briser mon esprit – ce sont de mes rêves dont tu t'empares.  
Et alors que tu passes à autre chose, rappelle-toi de moi,  
Souviens-toi de nous et de tout ce que nous avons été.**

Tu es comme moi, en manque de nous. Je lis que tu en souffres mais j'en suis heureux, tu ne m'as pas oublié, moi qui pensais qu'à la moindre paire de seins, tu tournerais la page. Mais je te connais, si bien, je me souviens de tout.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while._

**Je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu sourire.  
Je t'ai observé dormir pendant un moment.**

Tu me demandes une réponse. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

_I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

**Je serais le père de ton enfant.**

**Je passerais une vie avec toi.**

Ouais, j'écris une merde de ce genre et j'en entendrai parler pendant des mois avec ta langue de vipère. Je ne l'écrirai pas ta putain de lettre car j'en suis incapable, tout simplement. Y'a pas cinquante trucs à dire.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

**Je connais tes peurs et toi les miennes.**

**Nous avons eu nos doutes mais désormais nous allons bien,**

**Et je t'aime, je jure que c'est vrai**

**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.**

Et rien que pour t'emmerder, je décolle une enveloppe, y griffonne quelques mots, la recolle et y glisse une page blanche. Je t'entends déjà gueuler, j'en rigole. C'est parce que je tiens à toi abruti de Sourcil en vrille.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._  
**Au revoir mon amour.  
Au revoir mon ami  
Tu as été unique.  
Tu as été unique pour moi.**

Et là, j'ai juste des singes à dérouiller !

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Deux ans. Deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Un fragment d'instant, une éternité. Cette fois, on y était, sur le Sunny, voguant dans le Nouveau monde, revenus de l'île des Hommes Poissons.

Abruti de Cook, t'as perdu des litres de sang devant les sirènes. J'ai fait l'indifférent et pourtant, j'ai été blessé, jaloux à en crever. Mais comment t'en vouloir, moi à présent défiguré ? Toi si beau avec ta barbichette, ta mèche changée de côté pour y voir l'autre vrille, toujours froncée. Rien qu'à ce détail, il est clair qu'on n'est plus des enfants. Le temps et les épreuves nous ont changés, endurcis, façonnés.

On s'est engueulés et chamaillés, battus dès qu'on s'est revus, les habitudes ont la vie dures. Et c'était bon, vraiment bon.

Puis on s'est plus ou moins ignorés, on ne redevient pas amants en un instant. Ce ne peut être une habitude de s'aimer, pas entre nous.

Ta lettre est dans mon kimono, ne me quitte jamais, froissée, l'encre passée à force de l'avoir trop relue.

Tu ne t'étais pas éternisé entre tes lignes sur ce que tu vivais, je l'avais compris, une sorte de pudeur pour ne pas m'inquiéter et puis, qu'aurais-je pu y faire ? Nous étions bloqués, liés à un serment fait à notre capitaine, il fallait attendre et devenir encore plus forts pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais. Plus jamais ça !

Mais depuis, on ne sait plus faire. Comment s'atteindre, comment se rejoindre quand on ne se reconnaît plus ? Tu sembles plus amoureux des femmes que tu ne l'as jamais été, tu t'es laissé toucher par elles, ces donzelles à la peau écailleuse, ton rêve devenu réalité.

Alors, je me suis effacé...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

_Sanji cuisinait, son art, car s'en était bien un, s'était encore sublimé, pour le plus grand bonheur de son équipage. Et le sien, il aimait tant voir leurs prunelles étinceler en découvrant la saveur d'un plat fait en un tour de main. Les prunelles... il ne saurait dire ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant l'oeil fermé du bretteur. De la peine ? Aucun doute. Des questions ? des tonnes. Mais il n'avait rien demandé ni commenté, ne pas prendre le risque que Zoro y voit de la pitié car ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste la preuve de ce qu'il avait subi et ce n'était pas étonnant, lui qui fonçait dans la mêlée tête baissée, sans jamais se soucier de sa propre sécurité quand il avait un objectif._

_Et celui de devenir plus fort ne faisait aucun doute en voyant ses muscles sur-développés. En deux ans, il avait changé, encore plus introverti qu'avant, picolant d'autant plus, le visage fermé._

_Pourtant, Sanji l'avait retrouvé, moqueur et bagarreur, comme avant, comme il y a si longtemps. Et c'était bien trop tentant de jauger l'adversaire lors de petits combats qui se terminaient invariablement par un match nul, comme avant._

_Le cuisinier était passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait, la cuisine, ses amis, les femmes... Nami et Robin étaient magnifiques, des joyaux précieux pour ses yeux qui se changeaient en cœurs rien qu'à les regarder. Il avait eu besoin de se prouver qu'il était toujours un homme, en flirtant, s'extasiant devant la moindre courbe après l'île Rose. Zoro l'avait ignoré. Sanji aimait à penser qu'il lui laissait le temps de redevenir celui qu'il avait été mais au fond de lui, il craignait qu'ils aient trop changé, que la distance et le temps les aient définitivement éloignés._

_Pourtant, il y avait eu une lettre, une seule et alors, Zoro lui avait fait une promesse et il était un homme d'honneur._

_Ce soir-là, tout devrait reprendre... ou s'arrêter._

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

La fête bat son plein, ça rit, ça boit, ça parle trop fort. À un moment, je me suis éloigné. Nami dansait avec Usopp, tu la dévorais de yeux et ça a été le détail de trop. Alors je me suis réfugié à l'arrière du bateau, accoudé au bastingage, les yeux fixés sur la lune. L'air est doux, la brise légère, les étoiles brillantes. C'est beau, tout simplement.

Des pas derrière moi, une odeur de tabac blond, je ne bouge pas et tu t'installes à côté de moi.

« Alors Marimo, tu fais la gueule ?

- Non.

- T'es pas devenu plus bavard, on dirait.

- Non.

- Si tu veux pas discuter, je vais pas te forcer. Mais tu te souviens de ta putain d'enveloppe scribouillée ? C'est le moment. »

Tu as mis une page blanche dans mes mains et un crayon. Mais je les ai balancés sous ton regard outré, peiné aussi. T'as voulu filer mais je t'ai poussé dans la première pièce venue, aussitôt bloqué contre le mur et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Et on s'est embrassés, furieusement. En quelques mouvements, on était nus et je t'ai pris contre ce mur... puis sur le plancher... puis on a enfin fini dans un lit, épuisés, en nage, enlacés.

Tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule et là, toi coincé contre moi, j'ai fait pareil.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep._

**Et je persiste à tenir ta main dans la mienne,  
Dans la mienne quand je suis endormi.**

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Tu me dois toujours une lettre Marimo.

- Je t'en écrirai une le jour où on sera de nouveau séparés.

- Ben je suis pas près de l'avoir.

- J'espère bien Blondinet. »

Tu souris...

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**A défaut d'être original, seul ce texte m'est venu à l'esprit en lisant la chanson.**

**Si ça vous a plu, review?**


End file.
